


home

by dokaisoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokaisoo/pseuds/dokaisoo
Summary: the cycle repeats itself at the village.naruto wakes up and the view blinds him. if he doesnt do right he feels like this time, it will be nothing but regrets
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	home

sun rises and the village shines brightly under him. with eyes closing, hands on the balcony. the itchy reminder on his fingers that tells him to change the bandages once again, makes him look back inside. the table full of archives, undone, not because hes lazy, because hes not, but the papers keep on appearing out of nowhere every day.  
as he tries to recall his younger self a mocking smile slides out. when he dreamed of being hokage... dreamed of... being hokage....  
when tsunade was on his place he was so distracted by the view and his goal that he dismissed what his goal meant. work. hard. work  
"if i dont sleep all day maybe i can make it for tomorrow"  
an almost shy knock on the door makes him look up, he slaps on his face expecting to disguise how tired he is, to the visitor, at least.  
"still up?" shikamaru walks confidently, hands on his pocket, with the look that tells him that hes not asking but judging  
"umh"  
"... agh, i see you are a missed case..." hands going from his friend to the papers "from ... today?"  
eyes quivering face unable to hide the pain on the fact that it was from yesterday,  
"today...." hands trying to hold the urge to fucking cry of agony and the look of devastation he carries sign of the lack of sleep and terrible eating.  
"okay i gotta go. ill tell hinata to send you some breakfast you look like shit,.... oh no look at this" the box of milk has drops of water at the side "since when did you take this out the freezer.. ugh" he walks out, box in hand as he drops a bye sign with the other.  
hinata cooks amazing, and he loves it, but lately he been out of the house that much that he almost has forgotten how it is like.  
what is this hes doing now anyways?  
he looses up the bandage and puts on a new one. sakura scolded him so much about it and how its done that he does it like a pro now.  
sakura... what a woman, how is she doing? she must be at the hospital, as always taking care of everything, as that dumb is far away  
that dumb, she must miss him a lot  
she..  
the sparkle of the sun reflecting on a photo hits half his face. the light in one side makes his blue eyes shine bright , as the rest of the reflect makes him notice how empty his eyes actually look.  
from time to time a sudden fear arises under his skin, the thought of the old days, the bad ones. the feeling of being alone and far from the crowd.  
the fear of losing it all..  
"oi, naruto!" the man under black clothes walks through the door that was open since shikamaru left he supposes, naruto drops the photo on the desk and starts to pile up some papers too  
"sasuke haha im.." the idea of having his friend over out of nowhere, and mostly today, makes him happy to the point its embarrasing actually  
this feeling... the blond guy tries lazily to comb his hair, and strikes finally with a medium smile at sasuke  
"..doing a mess i see"  
"uh? you come back after ages and thats all you can say asshol-wait when did you come back?"  
"just now" his gaze unmoving like he only asks the dumbest questions  
"why did you come here?, you idiot did you went to your home at least? saku-"  
"i did, but they were sleeping... so i just came" he steps forwars and straights up the photo naruto dropped.  
it was the one they took as team 7  
sasuke smirks and sighs as he looks back at his friend  
"how are you doing?" he finally breaks silence again  
fine? working? not sleeping?... fine..  
"fine, and you?"  
"okay"  
"what a talk.." he mocks and sasuke starts to walk to the way he came in" common dont tell me you came only to ask that!!! sasuke!..help me.." his face in clamour finally collapses and he papers fall on his side again. sasuke totally ignores his agony and dissapears.  
alone.  
again its him and work  
"oi naruto" sasuke emerges again as he lays his back on the door "ill stay a little here"  
the sunlight finally covers it all as he murmurs and keeps on signing and writing, a warm feeling that covers the room,  
it feels like home  
sasuke watches as his friend keeps on struggling and from time to time slightly smiles. hes doing okay he thinks as he looks  
he sees part of that boy that fighted for his soul and body more that anyone did, shining under those eyes still... a part that tells him, that everything is gonna be alright, cause hes here that any other part that lays under that blonde hair is not going to kill that boy.  
and that makes him feel comfort this is comfortable, so he stays.

sometimes naruto mind navigates on the posibilities,the paths that could had opened instead of this one hes taking.  
and its not because hes not happy, that would be a lie.  
but when he sees the father he had become and the one he wanted to be  
the lifes he has saved and the ones he wish he had could  
he wonders if hes just: happy  
if he will ever be the happiest

but the crazy thing is that he was once the happiest, or the closest he can remember.  
when those black eyes looked at him without resentment or fear. cause he knows there was fear more than anything. cause he felt that too.  
when that person came back to his life with the promise of not leaving.  
that was the feeling  
this thing he does feel right now as the guy is standing by the door  
this feeling that as long as he stays just like the others everything will be okay.  
cause hinata loves him and his children probably too, even tho he cant blame boruto for liking sasuke more . he chuckles.  
"did you finally lose your mind?" sasuke slightly mocks with a smile, he realices naruto was inmerced in his bubble  
"ah i cant even laugh now? give me a rest you vagabond" he laughs. maybe the kid is right hes the coolest still.  
he sees as sasuke watches tranquil and shakes his head in dissaproval from the other side when it suddenly freezes.  
a sudden noise floods his ears, he watches as a blurry sasuke comes closer fast, the look on his face is not nice  
"what. dont look at me like " sasuke takes him from the shoulders and he follows his gaze. as he rises his hand, touching his nose he sees blood.  
hes bleeding , is like when he has so much booze he feels like everything is behind a transparent curtain  
"naruto! are you alright?, do you feel dizzy or something, you almost fall off the chair.. your nose"  
"its nothing haha really" naruto shakes his hand and holds on his head. actually this is not as unusual as it must be.  
"nothing my ass, here" naruto sees the hand sasuke just rises, and he cant help but laugh  
"what? take it you might be sugar low" a candy flies from its hold to naruto face  
"okayokay" yeah, maybe is just that hes sleeping and eating like trash, and sure a single candy can .he chuckles again with the sweet on his mouth. it can fix it. he laughs  
"oii, dont laugh" he slaps his head lightly "you are the hokage you cant die" his tone dances in between a warning and a pledge. naruto stops.  
"okay. i wont. sorry" he looks up, sasuke its looking serious "thanks"  
the black haired sighs and decides to sit on the corner of the desk.  
naruto can feel his vision and senses slowly back to normal, he takes a new pile and starts to read.

sasuke watches as the light starts to dissapear from the village, he didnt realiced he spent almost all day there, just watching over.  
to know that an idiot but good hearted idiot would take care of it if someday he wasnt there, makes his days away be lightly.  
he cant blame sarada for liking this dork a little too much. after all, thats what naruto is  
like the sun.  
the whispers of light travel on the golden hair and the bandage on his hand shines. sasuke unconciously touches his own left one.  
even if one day came when he was not here anymore, the sun will rise and light up the faces of everyone.  
cause every time sasuke thinks about the things that could had happened he gets to the same conclusion.  
that he could never had tasted the feeling of happiness if it wasnt for the one sitting right there. and that somehow annoys him, because, he cannot imagine a life without naruto in the equation.  
the world could change, he could have not left the village his family could be still there, and the family he just created could be gone.  
but without naruto he could never appreciate that life enough to not waste it.  
the only idea of his friend leaving in anyway makes a shudder sly through his spine.  
he promised to himself that he will not lose the ones he loved and loved him, that no matter how scary it was the idea of losing he would let himself be loved.  
he promised that he would not leave again and will pay to the ones he was in debt  
because sakura loves him and he ouldnt allow himself to hurt her again. so he decided to let her into his life.  
cause he was in debt to evryone with this village.  
sasuke cannot help but think that he doesnt deserves to be the happiest, so he decides to makes the others live happily instead  
and its not like he cares that much about his proud for that but.. this one...  
"sasuke! its night already you dont have to stay for me haha" naruto messes his hair some.  
"im not doing it for you!" he feels his face getting a sudden warm  
"if you say so, what a boring life you take uh" he jokes but sasuke steps up  
"i just wanted to see what it was a day of being hokage" he says unwavering  
boring life....  
he steps fast outside, without a word  
naruto cant say a word, sasuke has already left.  
the night finally covers it all.

naruto smiles in triumph as he lunches to the last pile.  
what it was that just today.  
if he knows that dude, hes almost sure that he came a little for his friend and left before his soft side being called out  
a smile appears on his face.  
what would he do without that annoying brat  
what would he do  
the fact that he stills thinks first of him when losing love, stills messes up with his head  
cause hinata loves him and he loves her back, but he feels horrible every time he notices how disposable that type of thing is.

i love you cause you loved me  
i chose to love you cause you are good to me  
i let you love me cause i dont want you to hate me.

thats what it is

a sudden knock and the door closes behind the one who just arrived.  
the blonde fingers were dancing in the last page then. as he looks up sasuke is there. a bottle of alcohol under his armpit and a bowl of ramen on his palm  
"oooooh" naruto stands up with a big smile and helps his friend with the things  
"what a man" he slurps happily on the noodles right away "it was for me right?" sasuke looks a little wavering but he nods "did you eat down there already?"  
sasuke nods and diverges his gaze and hands to open the bottle. naruto narrows his eyes  
"here" the egg up as to offer, sasuke ignores him  
"you eat" he says bluntly  
naruto gives up, he kinda senses sasuke didnt eat and is just playing cool.  
"do yo have.. glasses?" the boy looks around almost innocently. naruto snorts  
"no i dont. what do you think this is?" sasuke seems to analize his office and nods.  
he slups on his noodles, ladding his head up. he gulps.  
the uchiha seems to have decided to just drink away from the bottle. some part of the liquid slides from the side of his mouth.  
naruto doesnt know, well does embarrasly know what that view makes him feel.

head down again the warm on his face seems to not go away  
"naruto are you okay?" sasuke asks interested  
"umh umh" he nods rapidly and slurps the rest . sasuke stares for a second before taking another sorb straight up.  
"do you?" naruto stares at the bottle that is facing his way and takes it after doubting for a second  
sasuke snorts "dont tell me is because i drank from it is it gross?" he grins annoyed.  
gross? not exactly, naruto thinks still holding to it  
"give it back then" sasuke strikes for the bottle and naruto dodges it, he drinks right away in response.  
"haa how refreshing" naruto grins and to that sasuke finally relaxes his gaze again.  
the warmth of the alcohol remond him of how weak he is for these things in front of him ramen alcohol, sasuke?  
sasuke is staring threatenly.  
before he could react his face is under someones hand, and his eyes close

the warmth feeling of alcohol fades to the warm feeling of the touch. his lips slightly got inmersed in something they seem to have been familiar with.  
something that is safe and scary, right but wrong.  
someone steps back  
"naruto, im sorry"  
this feeling..  
"wait hold on there" naruto stops sasuke on his place and takes his lips against his again, this time deeper, the body he holds seems to loosen up  
this is 

i love you since before you could love me  
i choose to love you cause we can be good to each other  
i let you hate me cause im afraid that you might love me back

they know next time they see eachtoher they may feel guilty for it again  
in this reality naruto saved sasuke and sasuke offered himself to the ones that loved him  
in this reality naruto would wake up to a woman that he sure knows that loves him, and that can give him a family  
in this reality naruto is happy because he thinks everyone is happy  
in this reality everyone is the happiest but them

naruto feels a crash and wakes up, sasuke is lying beside him. he looks younger than the one he just saw. he slaps his face to focus. was it a dream?  
his right arm and sasukes left are gone and bleeding.  
a tear seems to have dropped from his cheek.  
naruto realices that this is his goal  
his only goal is to be like this to change this  
"sasuke" the boy beside him looked over "you promised you wont leave right"  
sasuke nods once, weak  
"naruto, you dont, neither" he says like a wisper  
he smiles and nods fast once  
"sasuke, i want you to be the happiest from now on you know"  
"what noisy things to say out loud you dum"  
"you know that sakura loves you right?"  
"umh" sasuke nods and palids "but i dont think i can lo-"he starts in a serious tone  
"but! i think I love you the most"  
sasuke looks again at him eyes as wide as they could fall off, a blunt red starts to risen on both on them  
"oi naruto"  
"you dont need to give anyone anything back not even me just because they love you, people wont love you more or less because of that you know uh?"  
"says the one that takes and does anything for anyone!"  
"shut up and let me finish" sasuke sits up, he follows. to be honest the real reality is scary but he thought too much to choose otherwise  
"thanks for coming back"  
"oi naruto" a blush more red than before rises on his cheeks. naruto snorts. "thanks naruto"  
thanks for loving me naruto  
if he can be hokage and maybe a teacher to someone in the future, a kid that is alone like him, anyone who needs him  
he doesnt really need a perfect family or a beautiful one  
he just needs this person by his side  
just one person  
this person is enough

sasuke thinks if he is selfish to have made naruto witnessen a future were everyone on the villlage is happy but him and make him choose  
if naruto chooses him could he say he is allowed to taste that happiness?  
would the rest be happy still?

"oi sasuke" he looks to the side a little shocked still "you know i had the craziest dream"  
"what about"  
"it felt like a nightmare tho haha" naruto smile wide and helps him up with his only arm  
"you dont need to run anymore, we can be the strongest together you know" he smiles, as trying to wash away those harsh words from before  
"somehow i need that arm" he jokes "umh" sasuke smiles. naruto looks away before he can smile to himself like a dumb ass.

i will stay cause you are my home naruto  
thanks for coming to me 

in this reality naruto doesnt bride a beautiful woman and sasuke doesnt marry the girl that loved him to make her the happiest  
naruto doesnt have a family but meets a kid that needs him  
sasuke helps him with the hokage fill and with that who he calls a greedy brat, kawaki  
he trains still with konohamaru from time to time, naruto thinks that guy could be one of the wisers and strongers to come.  
sometimes there are friends at home and sometimes is sasuke, well he almost lives there, cause he keeps on preaching on helping naruto on something about mess food low sugar and sleep.

but to be honest... he is the happiest like this.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda a mess but i always think of them still so i wanted to drop something  
> my english sucks i made this in a rush  
> but thanks if you read it :)


End file.
